Beyond the sun
by aicchan
Summary: Crita waktu gaara kecil ketemu ma naruto kecil. huehehehehehe. seperti biasa... baca en review yaaaaaa


**Beyond the Sun******

**Chara: Gaara**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi **

Panas matahari terasa terik hari ini. Suna Gakure yang terletak di tengah padang pasir sudah terbiasa akan sinar matahari yang seakan mampu untuk membakar apapun itu. Desa yang merupakan desa ninja di Kaze no Kuni itu tampak tengah melakukan segala aktivitas rutin mereka. Namun kali ini agak sedikit lain, karena di sela para shinobi Suna, tampaklah beberapa orang shinobi dari desa yang lain. Shinobi asing itu berasal dari Konoha Gakure, salah satu aliansi Suna. Hal yang jarang terjadi itu merebut perhatian seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pria dewasa.

"Yashamaru…." Panggil anak itu pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Ya—Ada apa, Gaara-Sama?" Yashamaru memandang anak yang berjalan di sisinya.

Gaara memperhatikan para shinobi dari Konoha yang tampak berada di beberapa penjuru desa, "Kenapa ada shinobi Konoha di sini?" Tanyanya.

Yashamaru tersenyum pada Gaara, "Hari ini ada kunjungan dari Hokage. Karena itu, banyak shinobi Konoha di Suna ini."

"—Hokage…. Berarti ayah sibuk, ya?"

"Kazekage-Sama selalu sibuk setiap hari." Kata Yashamaru.

Gaara memeluk bungkusan yang dia bawa dengan erat. "—Apa setelah ini Yashamaru juga akan pergi?"

"Iya—Pekerjaanku di tim medis masih banyak. Tapi saya akan segera kembali." Yashamaru berhenti di depan sebuah gedung, "Sampai disini. Gaara-Sama, tunggulah di taman. Sore nanti aku akan menjemput anda."

Gaara mengangguk dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi dia bawa pada Yashamaru. "Sampai nanti sore." Gaara pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu agar dia tidak perlu lebih lama menerima pandangan sinis dari orang-orang yang selalu saja berbisik jika dia lewat. Setelah itu dia berlari menuju ke taman yang terletak di pusat kota. Sebetulnya Gaara tidak menyukai keramaian seperti itu. Tapi karena tempat itu yang terdekat dengan tempat dimana Yashamaru berada, Gaara pun bersedia menunggu disana walau semua orang menghindarinya.

Seperti biasa jika dia pergi ke taman, Gaara menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan duduk di ayunan besi tua yang sudah berkarat dan memandang bisu pada sekelompok anak-anak lain yang sedang asik bermain bola di sisi taman yang lain. Gaara menggerakkan ayunan itu pelan dan membuat bunyi derik dari besi berkarat yang saling bergeser.

"Yashamaru—cepatlah datang…." Kakinya menggesek tanah saat ayunan itu mulai bergerak.

Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, panasnya udara sedikit berkurang dan mulai berhembus angin yang sejuk. Tapi Gaara belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia tetap duduk diam di ayunan itu sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, berharap Yashamaru akan segera menjemputnya. Saat itu dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak sebayanya bermain seorang diri di dekat pagar. Gaara memandang anak itu terus karena dia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Siapa gerangan bocah berambut pirang itu? Batin Gaara bertanya.

Anak itu kelihatannya menyadari kalau sejak tadi dia diawasi oleh Gaara, maka dia pun menghampiri Gaara yang masih tetap duduk. Begitu dia berdiri di depan Gaara, anak itu tersenyum, "Hai—" Sapa anak itu ramah. "Dari tadi ku lihat kau sendiri saja. Boleh aku duduk di ayunan itu?" Anak tadi menunjuk ayunan kosong di sebelah Gaara. Gaara pun hanya mengangguk, "'Ma kasih." Bocah berambut pirang itu pun duduk dan mulai menggerakkan ayunannya.

Melihat ada anak yang mendekati Gaara, semua orang yang ada di taman termasuk orang dewasa mulai berbisik-bisik. Sambil menatap tajam pada dua anak di ayunan itu.

"—Kenapa ya, semua orang dewasa itu sama saja dimana-mana. Suka membicarakan orang." Komentar si pirang dengan santai, dia melihat anak di sebelahnya yang tampak takut, "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan difikirkan, aku sudah biasa kok di bicarakan orang seperti itu."

Gaara tidak berkomentar. Dia hanya memegang besi ayunan itu dengan erat.

"O iya—" Seru anak di sebelah Gaara, "Aku belum memberitahu namaku, ya? Sampai lupa." Anak itu meloncat turun dan kembali berdiri di sebelah Gaara, "Namaku Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto. Aku datang dari Konoha. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku ke Suna." Katanya lagi. "Namamu siapa?" Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia malah meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup. Bocah pirang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum lebar, "Senang berkenalan denganmu." Katanya tanpa tersinggung sama sekali.

Gaara mulai tampak gelisah, lalu akhirnya dia melihat Yashamaru datang. Saat itu, segera saja Gaara berlari menghampiri pamannya itu dan meninggalkan Naruto. "Yashamaru—" Gaara memeluk Yashamaru dengan erat.

"Gaara-Sama, ada apa?"

Gaara menggeleng dan tidak menjawab Yashamaru. Lalu dia mengajak Yashamaru segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Gaara-Sama, apa yang terjadi di taman?" Tanya Yashamaru lagi begitu mereka sampai di rumah. "Kenapa anda kelihatan ketakutan seperti itu?" Gaara memandang Yashamaru dan menceritakan semuanya. "—Anak dari Konoha, ya?! Kalau begitu dia juga…." Gumam Yashamaru saat Gaara selesai bercerita.

"Juga apa, Yashamaru?"

Yashamaru lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Dia tersenyum.

"—Lalu…. Menurut Yashamaru, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yashamaru tersenyum, "Terserah Gaara-Sama, jika memang Gaara-Sama ingin berteman, temui saja dia lagi."

Gaara menunduk, "Aku—aku tidak tahu…."

"Gaara-Sama pikirkan saja pelan-pelan, besok pagi, kalau memang anda ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, saya akan mengantar." Ujar Yashamaru, "Bagaimana?"

"—Iya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang anda beristirahatlah. Saat makan malam saya akan kembali lagi." Yashamaru pun keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Sementara Gaara berjalan ke arah jendela dan memendang ke luar, "—Uzumaki Naruto—Anak yang aneh…." Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Gaara.



"Ah—Kamu yang kemarin." Naruto berseru senang saat melihat Gaara ada di luar penginapannya. Dia berlari menghampiri Gaara, "Kemarin aku kaget sekali, kau langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku."

"—Ma…. Maaf."

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ga marah kok. Nah sekarang, apa kau mau memberitahukan namamu?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Na…. namaku Gaara."

"Hya ha ha ha—Gaara, ya? Apa sekarang kita berteman?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Gaara pun menyambutnya, "Hyaaa—Senangnyaaaa aku punya teman sekarang."

Gaara tersenyum pada Naruto, kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke taman dan ngobrol di ayunan.

"Orang yang kemarin siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Itu—Yang kemarin pergi sama kamu."

"—Yashamaru…. Dia—pamanku."

"Hee—aku kira dia perempuan. Habisnya…. Tidak seperti Iruka Sensei."

"Iruka Sensei?"

"Orang yang merawatku sejak kecil."

"Ayahmu?"

"Bukan bukan—" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Mana mungkin aku panggil ayahku dengan sebutan Sensei. Kau ini aneh. Aku tidak mengenal siapa orang tuaku. Makanya Iruka Sensei lah yang aku anggap sebagai ayahku."

Gaara tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, "—Kau…. Tidak kenal siapa orang tuamu?"

"Ya—begitu. Yang aku tahu, sejak kecil aku dirawat oleh kakek Hokage dan Iruka Sensei saja. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku juga tidak perduli pada hal itu. yang penting aku memiliki orang yang aku sayangi. Itu saja sudah cukup." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gaara menunduk ,"Naruto kuat, ya? Kalau aku yang seperti itu—aku pasti akan menangis setiap hari."

Naruto mulai menggerakkan ayunan itu dengan kencang, "Aku tidak sekuat itu kok." Katanya, "Aku masih sering menangis. Apa lagi kalau aku ingat kalau seluruh desa membenciku—rasanya…. rasanya sediiiiih sekali. Tapi tapi—kalau berada dekat dengan Iruka Sensei, aku pasti bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu walau sebentar."

"……. Apa—apa Naruto tidak disukai orang-orang di desa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara lirih.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka. Yang jelas, aku akan berusaha agar bisa menjadi Hokage."

"—Kenapa?"

"Soalnya soalnya—kalau aku jadi Hokage, orang-orang desa akan mengakui aku sebagai salah satu penduduk Konoha Gakure." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Gaara menunduk, "Kalau saja aku punya sedikit keberanian milik Naruto—"

"Untuk apa?"

"…. Seandainya aku berani seperti Naruto, mungkin aku tidak akan takut seperti ini."

"Takut? Kau takut pada apa?"

"—Pada penduduk desa. Mereka—mereka juga tidak menyukaiku, sama seperti mu." Gaara memegang besi ayunan itu dengan erat.

Naruto memandang teman barunya itu dan melihat kalau tangan Gaara gemetaran. "…. Tidak perlu takut." Kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan memandang lurus ke depan. "Kalau Gaara takut, mereka akan mengira kalau kau itu anak yang lemah. Kau tidak harus memikirkan semua yang mereka katakan. Kalau perlu, anggap saja mereka tidak ada. Beres 'kan?"

Gaara memandang Naruto yang berdiri di atas ayunan itu, "—Naruto selalu begitu?"

"Setiap waktu."

Gaara akhirnya tersenyum, "Aku—akan mencobanya."

Naruto melompat turun dari ayunannya, "Bagus kalau begitu." Lalu dia berdiri di depan Gaara, "Nah—sekarang kau mau tidak menemaniku jalan-jalan di Suna ini? Aku baru sekali kesini, jadi tidak tahu jalan. Lagipula Iruka Sensei dan kakek Hokage pasti akan pulang larut."

Gaara berdiri, "Iya—akan aku antar."

"Woo Hoo—Asiiiik." Seru Naruto senang.

Kemudian kedua anak itu pun berjalan berdampingan menjelajah ke seluruh pelosok Suna hingga tidak terasa hari telah menjelang sore. Mereka sampai ke sebuah bukit yang menghadap tepat ke barat, hal itu membuat Naruto berdecak kagum.

"Indahnya— Tempat ini bagus sekali."

"…. Yashamaru yang memberitahuku tempat ini."

"Pasirnya jadi berkilauan. Seperti emas." Naruto memandang hamparan pasir nan luas itu. "Suna itu indah, ya?"

Gaara terkejut mendengar pendapat Naruto, tapi toh dia tersenyum juga.

"Hei hei—yang disebelah sana itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah tempat jauh di sana.

"…. Itu oase."

"Oase?"

"Mata air. Kami menggunakan oase itu sebagai sumber air kami."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya di tengah sinar matahari sore itu, "Ada pohonnya?"

"Iya—itu tempat yang subur. Karena itu semua orang berusaha untuk menjaganya. Kalau oase itu sampai hancur, kami juga tidak akan bertahan hidup."

"Heee—Gaara tahu banyak, ya?" Naruto duduk di tanah dan memandang matahari senja berwarna orange itu, "…. Di Konoha, aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam sejelas ini. Paling-paling hanya separuhnya saja. Untung aku ikut kakek Hokage ke sini."

Gaara ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Apa di Konoha sana, Naruto selalu bermain sendiri?"

"Iya—aku setiap hari menunggu Iruka Sensei pulang dari akademi di ayunan di depan gedung itu. Beberapa jam sekali, Iruka Sensei menghampiriku dan menanyakan apa aku lapar atau tidak. Aku sudah hafal kebiasaannya."

"Kalau begitu—Iruka Sensei sama seperti Yashamaru, dia juga selalu seperti itu."

"Ternyata kita ini mirip, ya?" Naruto tertawa, "Tidak aku sangka aku akan mendapat teman sepertimu ini. Senangnyaaa—" Naruto menempelkan kedua tangan di pipinya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia bersin-bersin, "Haaccchhiii—!! Duu—h, kok jadi dingin, ya?"

"…. Suna kalau sudah malam memang dingin." Gaara melepas kain yang menutupi leher dan pundaknya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto, "Kita kembali. Sebentar lagi gelap, nanti kau bisa dimarahi kalau pulang terlambat."

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Kemudian mereka berdua pun kembali ke dalam desa dan Gaara mengantar Naruto hingga ke depan penginapan.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya?!" Kata Gaara di depan pintu.

"Iya. Hari ini terima kasih banyak, ya? Aku senaaaa—ng sekali." Naruto tersenyum senang.

"NA-RU-TO—"

Wajah Naruto kontan menjadi pucat pasi saat bayangan seseorang menutupi dirinya. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Begitu melihat siapa dibelakangnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Iruka. Naruto hanya nyengir sambil tertawa putus asa, "A ha ha ha—Iruka Sensei…."

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN…. DARI MANA SAJA KAU HINGGA HARI GELAP BEGINI????????"

"Ma—maafkan akuuuu." Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan marahi Naruto." Gaara menyela.

Iruka terkejut mendapati seorang anak sebaya Naruto di hadapannya.

"A—Aku yang mengajaknya pergi ke luar desa. Jadi—jangan marahi Naruto." Kata Gaara.

"—Siapa dia, Naruto?" Iruka bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto memperkenalkan temannya itu pada Iruka, "Namanya Gaara, kami baru saja berkenalan di taman. Iya 'kan, Gaara?" Naruto menoleh pada Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Gaara memandang Iruka takut-takut, "Sa… saya Gaara…. Sa—salam kenal."

Lantas Iruka pun tersenyum juga, "Gaara, ya. Salam kenal kembali, aku Iruka." Katanya, "Jangan takut begitu, aku tidak marah pada kalian, aku hanya cemas karena Naruto belum kembali. Apalagi aku kira dia sendirian." Iruka berjongkok di depan kedua anak itu dan menyentuh bahu mereka berdua, "Lain kali, kalau hendak bermain, izinlah pada orang dewasa. Ya?!"

Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bagus." Iruka tersenyum puas, "Nah sekarang—aku akan mengantar Gaara pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Ti—tidak perlu. A—aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Gaara segera.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Su—sungguh." Gaara menunduk. "Tidak perlu repot."

Iruka dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Dan Iruka menangkap nada takut dalam suara Gaara, maka dia mengusap kepala anak itu, "Benar tidak apa pulang sendiri?" Dan saat Gaara mengangguk, Iruka pun berdiri, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi. Tapi kau harus hati-hati, ya!"

Gaara memandang Iruka dan tersenyum, "Iya."

"Besok kita main lagi ya, Gaara?!"

"Baik."

"Sampai besok, Gaara." Naruto melambai pada Gaara, "Aku akan menunggumu di taman yang tadi. Da daaaa—h."

Gaara menoleh sebentar pada Naruto dan setelah itu dia langsung berlari menuju ke rumahnya. Tak lagi memperdulikan pada tatapan dingin semua orang yang dia lewati, Gaara masuk dalam rumahnya. Di dalam, dia melihat seluruh keluarganya sedang berkumpul di di ruang kerja ayahnya, sang Kazekage, tapi Gaara langsung menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Yashamaru yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung menyusul Gaara ke kamarnya.

"Gaara-Sama…." Panggilnya pada Gaara yang sedang melepas sepatunya. "Anda darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang saat hari sudah gelap?" Yashamaru masuk ke kamar Gaara.

Gaara menoleh pada Yashamaru dan tersenyum, "Hari ini…. Aku dan dia…. Berteman." Katanya. "Aku senang."

Yashamaru duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Apa anda senang?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Besok—kami berjanji bertemu lagi. Di taman."

Yashamaru memandang Gaara dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Dan saat Gaara beranjak dari duduknya, Yashamaru baru bicara lagi, "Anda ingin saya temani?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku—aku bisa sendiri kok. Lagi pula, karena ada tamu begini, Yashamaru pasti sibuk." Gaara memandang Yashamaru, "Aku—ingin mencoba seperti Naruto."

"—Naruto?"

"Namanya Naruto. Dia anak yang kuat. Sama sekali tidak menangis walau dia dibenci oleh penduduk desanya. Dia punya seseorang seperti Yashamaru. Namanya Iruka. Karena dia tahu dia tidak sendiri, dia jadi kuat. Dan aku ingin seperti dia. Karena aku—punya Yashamaru." Gaara tersenyum pada Yashamaru dengan rona merah di pipinya, "Aku tidak mau jadi anak cengeng lagi."

Yashamaru memandang Gaara. Namun wajahnya tampak lesu. Dan itu membuat Gaara heran.

"Yashamaru kenapa?" Tanyanya, "Yashamaru ada masalah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Yashamaru menggeleng cepat, "Tidak—Saya tidak apa-apa." Setelah itu Yashamaru berdiri. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya akan bawa makan malam untuk anda." Yashamaru pun meninggalkan kamar Gaara.

Melupakan wajah aneh Yashamaru yang tadi, Gaara berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang ke luar jendela dan memandang bulan yang tertutup awan, "Besok—aku bawa dia kemana ya?" Gaara berpangku tangan saat di bersandar pada kisi jendela. "Pagi—Lekaslah datang." Gaara mengetukkan ujung kakinya pada lantai dan berharap bulan segera berlalu….



"Selamat pagi, Gaara." Naruto berlari menghampiri Gaara yang baru datang ke taman.

"Pa—gi." Balas Gaara.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang hari ini dia bawa, "Ini, mantelmu kemarin terbawa olehku. Terima kasih, ya?! Karena ini aku tidak kedinginan lagi."

Gaara mengambil kain tipis itu dari tangan Naruto dan memakainya.

"Hari ini—Iruka Sensei akan menemani kita, jadi sebelum dia datang, kita tidak boleh keluar dari taman."

Gaara menurut saat Naruto menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya ke ayunan lagi, "Hari ini, Naruto mau pergi kemana?" Tanyanya setelah masing-masing dari mereka duduk di ayunan.

"Mmm—kemarin aku bilang pada Iruka Sensei tentang oase. Lalu kata Iruka Sensei, dia akan meminta izin pada kakek untuk mengantar kita ke sana, uuuu—senangnyaaaaa." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ke oase, ya…." Suara Gaara terdengar sedih.

Naruto memandang Gaara, "Kenapa kau jadi murung? Kau tidak suka ke sana?"

Gaara segera menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja—"

"Kalau Gaara tidak mau kesana tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa pilih tempat yang lain."

Gaara menggeleng lagi, "Tidak tidak…. Aku—akan mengantar kalian kesana." Gaara mencoba tersenyum pada Naruto, tapi tidak bisa.

Hal itu membuat Naruto khawatir, dia turun dari ayunan dan berdiri di depan Gaara, "Kenapa? Ceritakan padaku."

Gaara menunduk dan bicara dengan suara yang pelan, "Aku—aku tidak mau pergi kesana kalau hari masih pagi."

"—Kenapa?"

"…. Banyak orang yang ada di sana. Aku takut…."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara, "Baiklah—kita ke sana setelah oase sepi saja, bagaimana?"

"Ta—tapi sepinya saat hari menjelang siang. Udaranya akan panas sekali saat kita melintas gurun nanti."

"Tenang saja. Aku ini anak kuat kok. Lagipula tidak seberapa jauh kan?"

"—Sekitar 30-40 menit."

Naruto diam sebentar, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Gaara, "Tidak apa—tidak apa. Aku pasti bisa." Katanya lantang, "Jadi!! Gaara jangan murung lagi, ya?!"

Gaara memandang Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, kemudian, dia pun ikut tersenyum juga.

"Nah begitu. Aku paling suka melihat Gaara tersenyum." Naruto kembali duduk di ayunannya, "Hei hei—tahu tidak?"

"... Apa?"

"Aku kemarin bermimpi indaaaaah sekali."

"Mimpi?"

"Iya—aku bermimpi kalau Gaara datang ke Konoha, lalu, kita berdua bermain berdua. Walau itu cuma mimpi—aku senaaaaaaang sekali." Naruto tertawa. "Lain kali kau main ke Konoha, ya! Aku pasti akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"…. Iya."

"Bagus. Akan aku tunggu."

Dan sambil menunggu Iruka datang, kedua anak ini bermain berdua di taman yang sebenarnya penuh dengan anak sebaya mereka…..



"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Iruka akhirnya datang juga.

"Iruka Sensei….." Naruto berlari memeluk Iruka, "Lama sekali—dari mana saja?"

"Aku harus menemani Hokage sebentar." Iruka mengusap-usap kepala Naruto, "Apa kalian mau berangkat sekarang?"

Naruto memandang Gaara yang masih duduk di ayunannya, "Nanti saja…. Setelah makan siang." Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"—Gaara tidak tidak mau kalau pagi."

Iruka melihat Gaara mengayunkan ayunan tua itu dengan pelan. Dalam hati dia merasa kalau Naruto dan Gaara itu mirip. Maka dia pun mengajak Naruto untuk menghampiri Gaara. "Selamat pagi, Gaara-Kun."

Gaara yang sejak tadi menunduk, akhirnya memandang Iruka, "Pagi…."

"Kalian sejak tadi ada di sini?" Tanya Iruka.

"Iya—Kata Naruto kami tidak boleh pergi sampai Iruka-San datang." Ujar Gaara.

Iruka tersenyum, "Kalian berdua memang anak baik." Iruka mengambil tas Naruto yang di letakkan di dekat besi penyangga ayunan, "Naruto—kau belum memakan makan pagimu?" Kata Iruka setelah membuka tas Naruto dan mendapati bekalnya yang masih utuh.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Aku tidak suka sayuran."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau harus makan sayur!" Iruka membuka kotak nasi itu dan memaksa Naruto makan.

"Aku tidak sukaa." Naruto berkelit dari Iruka.

Melihat itu Gaara jadi tertawa.

"AAHH—Akhirnya tertawa." Naruto meloncat ke belakang Gaara. "Senangnya melihatmu tertawa."

Gaara masih sedikit tertawa saat dia bicara, "Kalian berdua—akrab sekali…."

"Jadi kau menertawakan kami, ya? Jahaaa—t." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Kesempatan itu dipakai Iruka untuk menangkapnya. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi. Ayo habiskan makananmu!!!"

"Aduuu—h, aku sudah bilang aku tidak mauu…."

Gaara tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang meronta-ronta, "—Kalau Naruto tidak mau makan—aku tidak mau menemani sampai ke oase lho." Katanya.

"HEEEEGH??? CURAAA—NG!!"

"Kau dengar kata-kata Gaara 'kan? Sekarang, makan dan habiskan." Iruka memberikan kotak nasi itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dan makan sambil duduk di ayunan, "Kalian berdua jahaaaat." Keluhnya sambil mulai menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Gaara dan Iruka tersenyum melihat Naruto yang makan sambil menggerutu. Lalu tak lama, dari kejauhan Gaara melihat Yashamaru. Karenanya dia meninggalkan Iruka dan Naruto untuk menghampiri Yashamaru.

"Gaara-Sama." Yashamaru menoleh saat namanya dippanggil oleh Gaara dan dia pun berhenti sambil melihat Gaara yang berlari menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah Gaara berdiri di depannya.

"Enng—Aku hari ini akan pergi ke oase."

"Oase? Sendiri?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bersama Naruto dan Iruka-San. Itu, mereka ada di sana." Gaara menunjuk ke arah ayunan. "Yashamaru bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"—Kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkan Yashamaru pada mereka. Sebentar saja."

Yashamaru tersenyum pada Gaara, "Baiklah." Maka Yashamaru pun mengikuti Gaara untuk menemui 2 orang dari Konoha itu.

"Naruto, Iruka-San." Bersamaan Naruto dan Iruka berdiri begitu Gaara membawa Yashamaru ke ayunan itu. "Unn—ini Yashamaru…. Pamanku. Yashamaru—ini Naruto dan Iruka-San yang aku ceritakan kemarin."

Yashamaru dan Iruka saling berpandangan, lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Yashamaru dan Iruka pun berjabat tangan.

"Aku Iruka, Chuunin dari Konoha." Kata Iruka memperkenalkan diri, "Ini Naruto, ya—h bisa dibilang sebagai anak asuhku."

"Salam kenal. Aku Yashamaru. Kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu di dalam ruang Kazekage, ya?" Yashamaru melepaskan tangannya, "Kata Gaara-Sama, kalian akan pergi ke oase, apa itu benar?"

"Begitulah. Aku sudah mita izin pada Kazekage-Sama dan Hokage untuk menemani mereka ke sana. Apa—kau ingin ikut?"

Yashamaru menggeleng, "Maaf, aku masih punya banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini."

"Oh begitu. Sayang sekali."

Yashamaru hanya tersenyum hambar, lalu dia memandang Gaara yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Naruto yang sedang berjuang untuk menelan makanannya. Sekilas wajahnya tampak sedih, dan itu terlihat oleh Iruka.

"—Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"…. Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf jadi melamun." Yashamaru langsung tersenyum kembali, "Baiklah—aku harus segera pergi. Maaf tidak bisa menemani lebih lama."

"Tidak masalah." Kata Iruka.

"Gaara-Sama, saya permisi dulu." Yashamaru membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam saja.

Iruka memandang sosok Yashamaru yang semakin jauh, ada kejanggalan yang dia rasakan saat itu, tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Lalu Iruka memandang kedua anak yang sudah ribut lagi di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala mereka, "Nah—setelah Naruto menghabiskan makanannya, kita berangkat ke oase, ya?"

"Iyaaaaaaaaa—" Seru Naruto dengan butiran nasi yang menyembur dari mulutnya.



"UWAAAA UWAAA UWAAAAAAAAAAA—BAGUS SEKALIIIIIII!!!!!" Teriak Naruto heboh begitu mereka sampai di oase itu. "INDAHNYAAAA—" Binar matanya tampak sangat senang dan takjub. "AIRNYA BUANYAAAK."

"Hei hei Naruto—kau ini berisik sekali." Iruka menahan Naruto yang hendak menceburkan diri dalam mata air yang bening dan jernih.

"Habis habis habiiis….. tempat ini bagus sekali." Naruto melepaskan diri dari Iruka dan berlari ke Gaara yang berdiri di belakang, "Beruntung sekali Suna punya tempat seindah ini."

"—Iya." Jawab Gaara pelan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?" Gaara menggeleng. Tapi dia melihat ke suatu arah. Membuat Naruto ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. Dia melihat ada beberapa shinobi yang mengawasi dari rimbunnya pepohonan di sana, "…. Siapa mereka?"

"…. Pengawas jalur air." Kata Gaara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka.

Naruto memandang tajam pada para shinobi itu, lalu dia tersenyum pada Gaara, "Biarkan saja. Tidak usah dipedulikan." Naruto menggandeng tangan Gaara dan mengajaknya ke tempat Iruka.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang sambil mengobrol santai. Saat seperti ini sangat tidak terbayangkan bagi Gaara. Bahwa ada orang yang akan bisa berbicara dengannya dengan santai. Dalam waktu yang singkat itulah—Gaara bisa melupakan bahwa dia berbeda dari semua orang yang ada di sana……….

"Hoaeee—mmm…. Aku ngantuk…." Naruto mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar.

"Wah wah—kau kecapean, ya?" Iruka mengusap-usap pipi Naruto, "Memang sudah siang sekali. Kalian berdua pasti ngantuk. Tidurlah—aku akan menjaga kalian."

Naruto yang kelihatannya sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, segera berbaring di sebelah Iruka. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tidur dengan pulas. Iruka tersenyum melihat anak asuhnya itu. lalu dia memandang Gaara yang tampaknya memang lelah.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Tidurlah. Kau terlihat letih. Jangan suka paksakan dirimu begitu."

Gaara tetap menggeleng, kali ini wajahnya terlihat seperti akan menangis, tapi mati-matian dia menahannya.

Iruka meninggalkan Naruto dan duduk dekat dengan Gaara. Dia teringat apa yang Naruto katakan padanya semalam.

"_Gaara juga dibenci oleh Suna. Kenapa, ya?"_

Iruka merangkul pundak Gaara, "Jangan takut. Kami akan tetap jadi temanmu…. Apapun yang terjadi."

Saat itu airmata yang sudah Gaara tahan, akhirnya tumpah juga. Dia memeluk Iruka erat dan menangis dengan tidak bersuara. Iruka memangku Gaara dan memeluknya. Hal yang sama yang pasti dia lakukan kalau Naruto menangis. Dia membelai kepala Gaara dan membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Gaara. Iruka sangat mengerti kesepian yang Gaara rasakan.

Gaara pun merasa begitu nyaman dan terlindungi dalam tempat yang tidak pernah dia tahu itu. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang manusia. Hanya seorang manusia biasa….

"Iruka-San…."

"Ya?"

"…. Maaf…."

Iruka tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara makin erat lagi, "Kau tidak salah—tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan." Katanya, "Sekarang tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa."

Gaara mengangguk, "—Iya—" Dan dia pun memejamkan matanya. Sesaat sebelum dia tertidur, dia memanggil sebuah nama, "—Yashamaru…."



"—Gaara sudah bangun."

Gaara mengucek kedua matanya dan duduk di tempatnya tidur. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati kalau dia sekarang ada dalam sebuah kamar. "—Ini…."

Naruto tertawa, "Di kamar kami. Di penginapan." Katanya, "Gaara tidak ingat, ya? Tadi kau kan tidur pulas sekali. Tidak bisa dibangunkan." Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "Ngomong-ngomong kau lapar tidak? Iruka Sensei sedang memesankan makanan untuk kita berdua."

Gaara tidak bisa mengingkari kalau dia memang lapar, dan dia pun mengangguk pada Naruto.

"He he he he—baguslah."

Gaara memandang Naruto, "—Tadi… Iruka-San menggendongku?"

"Iya—habisnya kau tidur seperti pingsan saja. Sudah aku tepuk-tepuk dan aku panggil-panggil tapi tidak menjawab juga."

"…. Maaf…."

Naruto tertawa, "Ga pa-pa kok. Aku seneng aja liat kamu tidur. Soalnya sepertinya kamu ini jarang tidur, ya?"

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia hanya diam saja. Tak seberapa lama, Iruka pun masuk dalam kamar sambil membawa 3 porsi makanan.

"Oh—kau sudah bangun." Kata Iruka begitu melihat Gaara sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Kau pasti lapar, aku bawakan makanan. Ayo makan, kau juga, Naruto."

"Baiiik!!" Naruto meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke meja dimana Iruka meletakkan makanannya, "Ayo Gaara—kita makan sama-sama." Ajak Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk, lalu dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergabung dengan Iruka dan Naruto di meja untuk makan. Suasana akrab seperti ini tidak bisa Gaara rasakan apabila dia bersama dengan keluarganya. Hati kecil Gaara berharap dia bukanlah penduduk Suna. Hati kecilnya menginginkan—agar dia selalu ada di dekat Naruto dan Iruka. Walau dia tahu harapan itu tidak akan pernah terkabul….

"Ah—Naruto, lagi-lagi kau menyisihkan sayurmu!" Iruka memaksa Naruto memakan sayuran yang tersisih di pinggir piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka sayuuur—hari ini sudah cukup aku makan sayur." Rengek Naruto sambil menjauhkan tangan Iruka.

"Jangan manja. Kau tidak akan cepat besar kalau kau tidak makan sayuran."

Gaara kembali tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang begitu akrab dengan Iruka.

"Contohlah Gaara, dia seumurmu tapi tidak pilih-pilih makanan."

Naruto melirik piring Gaara yang hampir kosong. Lalu dia berhenti berontak dan mulai makan lagi dengan tenang. Lalu dia menusukkan sehelai daun bayam dengan sumpitnya, memandanginya lama—dan akhirnya mengunyahnya. Bagi Naruto yang menganggap lebih baik dapat hukuman tidak boleh main 1 minggu daripada harus makan sayur setiap hari itu, menelan bayam saja seperti sedang menelan daging yang mentah. Gaara tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dan dia pun tertawa terbahak bersama Iruka.

"Adduu—h, jangan tertawa seperti itu!! Aku 'kan sedang berusaha." Naruto mengayun-ayunkan sumpitnya dengan dongkol pada dua orang di dekatnya. Tapi tawa Gaara dan Iruka tidak juga berhenti. Naruto yang semakin gondok langsung menghabiskan makanannya cepat-cepat.

Saat itu, pintu kamar terketuk. Iruka berdiri dan membuka pintu itu. "Rupanya kau, Yashamaru." Katanya begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

Gaara langsung melihat ke arah pintu dimana pamannya berdiri, "Yashamaru—"

Yashamaru mengangguk pelan pada Gaara, "Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya anda lekas pulang."

Mendengar itu, Gaara terlihat enggan.

Iruka melihatnya, karena itu dia meminta pada Yashamaru agar Gaara diizinkan tinggal sebentar lagi, "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang kalau hari gelap nanti. Biarkan Gaara bermain dengan Naruto sebentar lagi."

"Tapi—" Yashamaru memandang Gaara yang sekarang menunduk.

Naruto yang tidak suka melihat Gaara sedih, ikut bicara, "Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Yashamaru-San? Sebentaaaar sajaaa. Aku dan Iruka Sensei akan pulang besok, jadi jadiiii—aku ingin bermain dengan Gaara sebentar lagi. Boleh yaaa—?!"

Yashamaru memandang Naruto, "—Kalian akan kembali besok?"

"Begitulah. Urusan Hokage di sini sudah selesai, karena itu kami harus segera kembali ke Konoha." Kata Iruka.

Akhirnya Yashamaru mengabulkan permintaan itu, "Baiklah—Kalau begitu saya akan menunggu anda di rumah, Gaara-Sama."

Gaara pun melihat ke arah Yashamaru lagi, "Baik. Terima kasih, Yashamaru."

Yashamaru tersenyum pada Gaara, "Sampai nanti malam, Gaara-sama. Saya permisi dulu." Dan Yashamaru pun berpamitan pada yang lain sebelum meinggalkan kamar itu.

Iruka menutup pintu dan kembali duduk bersama Gaara dan Naruto. Dan ia pun melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. "Lho Gaara, kenapa kau kelihatan lesu seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada Gaara yang memang terlihat lesu.

Gaara meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang Iruka, "—Apa benar kalian akan pulang ke Konoha besok?"

Iruka terkejut mengetahui alasan kenapa Gaara jadi lesu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Benar. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir. Walau kita berpisah, kita ini tetap teman. Iya 'kan, Naruto?"

"Um??? Iya." Jawab Naruto yang lagi melotot pada sepotong brokoli di piringnya.

"Dasar kau ini, yang serius sedikit kenapa?" Iruka mengacak rambut Naruto. "Kau dengar tidak apa yang aku katakan?"

"Iya iya—aku dengaaaar koooook." Kata Naruto, "Selamanya kita jadi temannya Gaara 'kan?" Naruto memandang Gaara, "Jangan sedih, ya?! Aku akan rajin-rajin kirim surat untukmu." Naruto pun menancapkan sumpitnya sekuat tenaga pada brokoli itu seakan sedang membunuh ular berbisa. "Tapi kau harus membalas suratku itu, ya?!!"

Gaara mengangguk dengan segera, "Pasti—Pasti akan aku balas." Katanya semangat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Nah begitu donk!! Aku paling tidak suka melihatmu murung begitu. OK?"

Gaara lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Sekarang—berdoa saja aku bisa selamat setelah makan brokoli ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat sumpit yang telah ditancapi brokoli itu.

"Bicara apa kau, sebatang brokoli tidak akan membunuhmu." Kata Iruka sambil menyentil hidung Naruto.

Dan kamar itu pun di penuhi oleh tawa yang meriah, yang tak kurang dari 99-nya adalah karena ulah Naruto yang sedang _tempur_ dengan sayurannya. Usai makan malam, mereka pun berbicara tentang banyak hal….

"Um—boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Iruka pada Gaara yang duduk berdua dengan Naruto di tempat tidur, sementara dia duduk di kursi kayu.

"—Silahkan…."

"Yashamaru itu—siapamu?"

"…. Pamanku. Kenapa?"

"Oh—Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Gaara duduk sanbil memeluk lututnya, "Yashamaru itu—sama seperti Iruka-San bagi Naruto. Dia orang yang merawatku sejak akau masih kecil, karena ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Ayah pun sangat sibuk dengan urusan desa, jadi aku lebih sering bersama Yashamaru."

Dari ucapan itu, Iruka bisa mengerti seberapa besar rasa sayang Gaara pada Yashamaru, tapi keanehan yang dia rasakan siang tadi dan sore ini masih mengundang pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Yashamaru—dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berada di dekatku. Satu-satunya orang—yang bersedia ada untukku. Padahal semua orang membenciku…."

Mendengar cerita Gaara, Naruto merapatkan dirinya pada temannya itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan Gaara bercerita.

"Kau tidak punya saudara?" Tanya Iruka.

"—Ada. Kakak perempuanku dan kakak laki-lakiku. Tapi—mereka juga tidak menyukaiku yang membuat mereka kehilangan seorang ibu." Suara Gaara jadi lirih.

Iruka pindah ke tempat tidur. Di peluknya kedua anak itu di masing-masing tangannya, "Jangan pernah punya prasangka seperti itu. Ibumu melahirkanmu dengan mengorbankan nyawanya, pasti beliau sangat bahagia."

"—Bahagia? Kenapa?"

"Karena bagi seorang ibu, melihat anaknya hidup dan selamat, itu adalah suatu hal yang istimewa. Aku yakin ibumu senantiasa mengawasimu dari tempat yang jauh. Karena itu kau harus kuat."

"Apa benar begitu?" Gaara memandang Iruka.

"Tentu saja benar."

"Kalau begitu…. Kenpa orang tuaku pergi? Mereka tidak tinggal denganku." Naruto ikut memandang Iruka.

"—Orang tuamu hanya belum mengerti kalau mereka telah mendapatkan sebuah harta yang berharga." Iruka membelai rambut Naruto.

"Harta berharga?"

"—Cobalah kalian tersenyum." Katanya pada Naruto dan Gaara. Dan kedua anak itu menurutinya. Saat itu Iruka ikut tersenyum, "…. Harta berharga dalam seorang anak adalah senyuman mereka. Bagiku, setiap melihat senyum seorang anak, rasanya aku bisa melupakan semua masalahku. Hanya orang bodoh dan berhati bekulah yang tidak mau menerima senyum dari seorang anak." Iruka makin erat memeluk kedua anak itu. Dalam hatinya dia menyesali nasib yang harus di terima Naruto dan Gaara. Di usia yang masih terlalu kecil ini, mereka harus sudah menerima perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan dalam pelukan Iruka, dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Iruka dan menikmati belaian hangat yang membuatnya nyaman….



"Kami harus pergi sekarang, Gaara. Lain kali kau harus main ke Konoha, ya!!" Kata Naruto saat mereka bersiap pergi. "Kalau kau datang, aku akan menyambutmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku janji. Suatu saat akan datang ke Konoha. Naruto—tunggu aku, ya?!" Kedua anak itu saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

Lalu Iruka menghampiri mereka, "Ayo Naruto—kita pergi." Ujarnya. Kemudian dia memandang Gaara, "Kalau kau ada masalah, kirimkan surat pada kami. Jangan sungkan, ya!"

"Baik."

"Nah—kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Gaara."

"Sampai jumpa Iruka-San. Terima kasih banyak…." Gaara melambai pada Naruto dan Iruka yang pergi bersama rombongan Konoha. Setelah rombongan itu menghilang dari pandangan, Gaara menghampiri Yashamaru, "Unn—Yashamaru…." Panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" Yashamaru menoleh padanya, "Ada apa, Gaara-Sama?"

"Umm—Aku…. Kapan-kapan…. Aku boleh meminjam burung pos untuk mengirim surat?"

"…. Tentu saja boleh."

Gaara tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih—Yashamaru…."

Yashamaru ikut tersenyum pada anak itu, "Sama-sama."

Gaara masih terus memandang ke arah dimana rombongan Konoha tadi pergi. Terik matahari tidak membuat Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya, dia masih saja memandang ke arah yang sama sambil tersenyum, "—Aku…. Akan segera menulis surat untukmu, Naruto." Gumamnya.

Yashamaru yang sudah berjalan hingga hampir masuk ke desa, berhenti dan melihat ke arah Gaara, "—Gaara-Sama, apa yang anda lakukan di sana?"

Gaara berbalik dan melihat Yashamaru menunggunya.

"Mari masuk, saya antar anda ke rumah."

Gaara mengangguk, lalu dia pun berlari menyusul Yashamaru. Saat ini, tidak ada hal lain di kepalanya selain tentang Naruto. Saat itu, baru sekali Gaara bisa berjalan di kota tanpa memperdulikan pandangan dan bisikan-bisikan aneh mengenai dirinya. Baginya—semua akan baik-baik saja selama dia bersama Yashamaru….

"—Ada apa, Gaara-Sama?" Tanya Yashamaru saat merasa kalau Gaara terus memandangnya.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Gaara tersenyum pada pamannya itu. Dia pun mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Yashamaru dan mengikuti langkah pamannya itu….

15


End file.
